The tale of the dancing spy
by Jedi Master Tasendia
Summary: Shas’ara is a dancing girl in Coruscant. She had no hope of escaping her life until she became a spy for the rebellion.
1. Disclaimer and characters

**The tale of the dancing spy**

**Disclaimer**

While the story and the characters within it were created by me, the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas. No money will be made from this story, it was written for fun.

I hope you enjoy it.

**Dramatis Personae**

Shas'ara Che – Dancer/spy (Female Twi'lek from Ryloth)

Madine Voors – Rebel agent (Male human from Coruscant)


	2. Chapter One

"Dance for us" One of the Imperial officers at the table I was serving said to me. No please or thank you, but then again that is nothing new or sadly out of the ordinary.

I cringed inside at his request. The people who come into this bar have that effect on me. Especially like the sleazy looking ones that are sat in front of me now. They may look smartly dressed but their expressions are all the same.

If I had a choice, and was feeling generous, I would have politely declined his request. But feeling as I do now, I would have served his drink along with the glass right into that smug looking face of his. That idea brought a smile to my face, one which I managed to turn into a seductive one. I have no choice but to do so as I am a slave.

The bar where I work is much like any of the ones found in the upper levels of Coruscant. There is a stage at one end with a walkway that goes down three quarters of the length of the middle of the club. Along the walkway are sections where dancers can dance closer to the tables that are around it. Along one of the walls is the bar and on the other walls there are booths. And on the level above us there are private rooms where they get 'entertained'

'Scum the lot of em" I thought as I looked at them sat there with their dirty little expectant faces looking and waiting for me to start dancing. I put the drinks tray into a special slot under the table and began dancing. The tray will be collected by one of the droids later.

There are a lot of people who come into the club that treat anyone who is not human like dirt, to be exploited at all times. Especially when they want someone to pleasure them. A holovid and a packet of tissues isn't good enough for them. So like the good little slave that I am, I serve them drinks, dance and 'entertain' them. And looking at the lecherous faces of the 'men' that were sat at the table I knew which one of them would be the one who would ask to be entertained.

That thought made me falter slightly with my dance but thankfully I was able to improvise and make it look like I had planned the move all along. I am fortunate that I am dancing in a private booth; I am able to have more space to recover. Though fighting to keep my dancing fluid was not my only battle. It was also a real struggle to keep the contempt that I felt from bleeding into my face. There are times however when keeping the contempt from my face was not the only thing I had to worry about, keeping the contents of my stomach firmly in place was also required. Not that it was worth keeping down. There is no fine food for us slave girls, and there isn't much of it either. They do not want us to gain any weight and lose our figures.

Up until last week I had thought that there was no way out of this nightmare situation for me other than death. That changed though when I was asked to dance for one of the businessmen who are members at the club. After I had danced for him he had asked to be entertained, and after I had taken him to one of the entertainment rooms he had told me that his name was Madine Voors and that he was in fact a rebel agent. He told me that he needed my help for the cause of the rebellion.

He said that the Rebel Alliance needed information, and I was in a position to get it. To get the information that they needed, I would be required to be able to slice into the datapads of any Imperial who had brought them along with them. He showed me a way of drugging their drinks, so that they would be sent to sleep for a short while. It would however be long enough for me to slice into their datapad. Madine assured me that when they awoke they would be none the wiser to anything that had happened to them.

Thankfully he showed me how to slice a datapad. I had never done anything like that before so I'd had no idea what to do. Madine did not have much time in which to teach me what to do, but thankfully it was enough for me to learn what I needed to do.

He offered me a datapad to store the information on but I told him that there was no need. I am blessed with a photographic memory. So I would be able to memorize the information, and all he would have to do then was put it onto his datapad when came into the club. He told me that he would visit me once or twice a week on varied days.

One thing that struck me as he left was how he had treated me. Like an equal and with respect, rather than a sex object. It was such a wonderful feeling.

That was a stark contrast to how the Imperials sat in front of me are making me feel now. My only hope is that the information that I have managed to obtain so far will be enough to help the alliance, even if it's just in a small way. The system needs changing so that not only me but all of the other dancers along with any slave are set free. No-one should have to suffer a life like this.

When I had finished dancing, the Imperial that I had predicted asked for a private dance (and while unspoken that also included being entertained) in much the same manner that he asked me to dance. My first thought was that I hoped that he had his datapad with him, so that at least it would have been worthwhile.

As we walked along the corridor leading to the entertainment rooms my feet started to feel like they were getting heavier and heavier and I was sure that I had started to slow down my walking pace. There was a cold dread that was also filling my heart, as I knew what I was going to be doing. And even though that was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. Especially not with him either, I had no choice but to do it. Refusal meant death. I have seen that happen before, and sadly not just once or twice. Before I had met Madine there were times when death had felt like the better option.

I started to worry that he would notice that I was I was slowing down slightly and that there was a change in my breathing, then he would know that I was hopelessly trying to stall the inevitable. But If he had noticed anything, then he had thankfully had not said anything yet. However I knew that if I did anything too noticeable he would either say or do something about it. Neither of which I would like.

We arrived at our allocated room far too soon, but then again no matter how long it would have taken would have been too soon for my liking.

We walked into the room and I went to prepare drinks. They always liked a drink with their private dance before their entertainment. I am now very thankful for this as it gives me a chance to drug their drink. It is nothing lethal, sadly, but it is enough to send them to sleep after for a short time. If only it could send them to sleep before I had to do anything with them, but sadly they would then notice that something was not right and investigate.

Thankfully he was an excitable fellow, and did not last long. I wish they were all like that. As soon as he fell asleep I started slicing his datapad. I am getting so much better at this. When I first started slicing it took me a while to get what I needed, but now I can get in it in next to no time and with ease.

Due to my photographic memory I am able to just read the information and memorize it. This makes it much safer as there is less physical evidence to implicate me. This means that I do not have to worry about hiding a datapad, but I also do not have the fear of it being discovered.

I only had a limited time to memorize as much as possible, as I need to make sure that I put the datapad back where I got it from before the Imperial woke up. While my memory is great I still need to read things a couple of times before they are properly memorized. Once he woke up he would leave and I would either go back serving, dancing etc, or I would return to the communal sleeping area. These rooms were seen as being far too nice for us to sleep in so they put us all together in one room.

While I do prefer to be in the same room as the other dancers, as it gives us the chance to help and support one another. I know that it was not done for that reason. It was done for cost effect and to keep watch over us. We all know that there are cameras watching us. I shuddered at the thought of being watched while taking a shower. Thankfully as the Imperial was asleep I did not have to worry about covering my reaction.

Tonight's information haul went very well. I managed to get some passwords to systems which logged military movement as well as detail of shipment deliveries with parts for TIE fighters etc.

Most importantly though was seeing plans to intercept a rebel transport delivering supplies. The ambush was due to take place in five standard day's time.

Cold dread filled me as I read it. I thought quickly about when Madine was next due to visit. My fear abated slightly when I realized that he was next due to come along to the club the day before the planned ambush. It would be cutting things rather too finely for my liking, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to hope that it was enough time to do something about it.

*** 


	3. Chapter Two

The days leading up to Madine's next visit were anxious ones. I worried that it would be too late to do anything about the ambush and I also worried that Madine would not be able to make it when he said he would. Concentrating on work did not help me either as the last thing I wanted to think about was work.

The only thing that helped me though the days was knowing that I was at least doing something to help the rebellion stop the Empire. Even if I am unable to top the ambush, I am still able to do something to help elsewhere.

Just the thought that one day the both myself and all of the other slaves could be free, was like a talisman of hope to me. I had not experienced a feeling like that before Madine had approached me.

On the night that Madine was due to visit I was at my mot anxious. It took all of my effort to make sure that this was not noticeable. I was so relieved when I eventually saw Madine walk in the bar and take a seat in one of the booths at the side of the club. He is the only customer that comes in here that I have actually been happy to see. His regular visits had swiftly become like a breath of fresh air to me. There are not enough words to describe how good it felt to get treated like an equal and with respect.

I knew that I could not approach him. My boss does not like for us to choose who we danced for. We have to wait until we are asked for. This is yet another way for him to control us. I was aware of Madine, and where he was sat as I walked around serving drinks.

"Dance for me" An arrogant looking Imperial said to me as I passed him his drink. I froze momentarily. He was not the one that I wanted to ask me that question. Why could he not be happy with the stage show for now? My insides turned to ice and I frantically tried to think of ways I could actually get out of dancing for him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He snapped "dance"

Fear turned swiftly to fury as I imagined what I would like to do to him. That thought brought a smile to my lips; it was a real struggle to turn that smile into a seductive one. But I managed it, just, as I put the drinks tray away and started to dance for him. That quietened him; but the look on his nasty smug face was still just as repulsive though.

Time seemed to grind to a standstill as I danced. The more I danced the more I realized that this guy did not want me go. I was then struck with a horrifying thought, 'what if he actually wants me to entertain him as well?'. Thankfully though I was saved from that awful possibility by my boss. I never ever thought I would feel like this, but this was the first time that I was actually pleased to see him.

"Shas'ara, you've got to dance for table 18" he ordered brusquely

"She is dancing for me" The Imperial snarled

"I am very sorry sir, but she has been requested by a very important guest. And it is a request that I am unable to refuse as well" he said politely but firmly

"Who is it?" the Imperial demanded

"That I cannot tell you, and you know it. You signed the confidentiality agreement. It also applies to the other customers" he told him sternly

"What about me, then?" the Imperial grumbled unhappily

"Do not worry sir, we have many, many dancers who I am sure will meet with your fine taste" he turned around to me "what are you still doing here, get moving" he hissed.

I did not need telling twice. I walked away from them as swiftly as possible and made my way over to table eighteen. I was so relieved that I had been told that it was Madine's table. I did not want to think about what could have happened if he had sent me to somebody else.

I did not want to look like I was too much in a hurry as it would draw too much attention to why I was rushing, and I had to fight to keep my expression and body language the same as I would with any other customer. Even though I just wanted to smile at him genuinely and relax my posture, others would have noticed the difference and that could have put the both of us in danger.

That made me think of something else that I long for. I long to be able to show my true emotions without having the fear of punishment.

I reached his table and he ordered his usual drink. It felt like there were repulorlifts in my shoe as I walked to the bar to get his drink. I knew that the rest of tonight would be so much nicer for me. When I got to the bar I ordered hi Lomin Ale from Chazz who runs the bar.

"I see your fan is back again" he said winking as he passed me the drink "what do you do that makes him keep coming back for more, and so often"

I momentarily froze in terror, had he had found out the true nature of his visits. Thankfully it was only a moment before I realized that he was just joking "wouldn't you like to know" I winked in return before I returned to Madine with his drink.

I then started dancing for him. I made sure that I danced the best that I could for him. I had to make sure that my dancing looked the same as it would have done for any of the other members that I dance for, but I knew that it is different when I dance for Madine. I had danced for roughly about half an hour before he asked to be entertained.

I took him to one of the private entertaining rooms. As we entered the room and closed the door we both let out a involuntary sigh of relief before we chuckled at each other's reactions.

"I am so sorry for having to act like this with you. I do feel terrible about you being stuck here" Madine said sincerely

"And I have told you many times that you do not need to apologize about it. You have to do it this way" I reassured him.

"Thanks, but I still feel like I have to say it anyway"

"You are very sweet" I said smiling at him "Would you like a drink?"

"I will get them, you sit down, put your feet up and relax before you tell me what you have discovered" He told me before going off to prepare the drinks

I happily complied with his request, basking in the feeling of being treated so nicely. If only everyone that I dealt with treated me and the others like that. It would make our job so much more bearable. But then again maybe it is better that it is this way. I would not want to fight to change a job if I liked it, and I do not like this job regardless of how I am treated.

I suddenly felt guilty for getting this nice treatment while the others were still getting treated badly. I had to push the guilt aside as Madine brought the drinks out and sat down next to me and got his datapad out.

I must have done well as his face lit up as I told him what information I had managed to discover. Well right up to the point when I told him about the planned ambush it was.

"Fierfek, fierfek…Oh fierfek" Madine cursed as his face turned ashen "this is not good, oh fierfek this is not good at all. Please forgive my language, but that is a really important delivery. It has to get there. This is definitely a major disadvantage of you not being able to contact me" he paused, running his hands through his hair and sighed "never mind, we still have enough time…just. We will be able to send out reinforcements to defend the shipment"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just change routes?" I asked him

"Easier yes, but that could inform the Imperials that we knew about the ambush and cause them to investigate how and where we got the information from. That could jeopardize us getting more in the future. This way however they will just think that they underestimated us. That is something that they do most of the time anyway" he chuckled humorlessly.

"I suppose so, but sadly that way will be a lot bloodier" I sighed looking down at my hands, feeling absolutely rotten and powerless to be able to help.

He reached out and took hold of my hands with one of his hands and gently touched me face with the other, turning me to meet his intense gaze "Sadly the war that we are fighting against the Empire is not a clean one, but we are all willing to sacrifice our lives for the bigger picture which is freedom"

He said it with such conviction and passion for what he believed in that that it brought a tear to my eyes. As he moved his hand to wipe the tear away there was a rap at the door that startled us both. We remained frozen still for a few moments until there was another and louder rap at the door.

"Imperial security, open the door now or we will force our way in" a stern voice ordered.

"You had better open the door Shas'ara. We don't have choice about it" Madine said taking a deep breath "Do not worry, we will be all right" He reassured me, but I could tell that he was not as confident as he was trying to make me believe.

As I went to open the door, Madine quickly put away his datapad and arranged himself to look more appropriate for the situation that we were supposed to be in.

As I opened the door an Imperial officer walked in flanked by four stormtroopers.

"How dare you interrupt us while..." Madine began

"We have every right to come in as and when we want" The Imperial interrupted "especially when there is a suspected Rebel agent here"

My blood turned to ice in an instant when he said that. I was not scared for myself but for Madine. I have heard what the Imperials do to the rebels when they catch them and it isn't pleasant.

"Yes sir, you are right" Madine said "I was just surprised to see you, and especially when I could have been in a compromising position"

"That is not my concern citizen; I need to see your identification now. We have checked out the dancer and she is not a rebel" he said without looking at me. I winced at the way he made the word dancer sound like something that he would not have even stepped in.

I noticed Madine falter slightly in reaction to how the Imperial described me. My opinion of Madine went up even higher when I saw him react like that. It made me realize that the way he has been treating me is not just an act to get me to cooperate but his true feelings. I knew this because I could tell that the way that he reacted was an genuine reaction.

After Madine handed the Imperial his ID card it was a tense few moments as his card was being checked. It seemed to take forever before the Imperial looked up and said "This one isn't the rebel either" before he passed Madine back his ID card.

"Make sure that you do not give us reason to suspect you" the officer growled "you will regret the day you were born if you ever put a foot wrong. We will be watching you. Let's go" he ordered his stormtroopers.

They all turned around and left the room. I was not bothered about the lack of apology for the disturbance or not even being thanked for our cooperation. I was just relieved beyond words could express that we were safe again for now.

Madine and I just looked at one another for a few moments, before we rushed into to each other's arms. We just held onto each other tightly, pure relief from the both of us after our close call with the Imperials. The next thing that I was aware of that we were kissing, tenderly at first but swiftly becoming passionate. All of our worries and fear evaporating as we kissed.

Reluctantly we pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. I could see the same desire in his eyes that I was feeling right now.

That was another new experience for me. I have not felt like that about someone for a very long time. Definitely not since I was taken off Ryloth to become a slave.

"I don't want to go yet" Madine started tentatively "But I will go if you do not want me to stay"

I answered by kissing him passionately, which he responded to with the same amount of passion. Yes, I am actually going to enjoy myself tonight. It is just nice to be able to make that choice.

***

I was sad to see Madine go, especially when he told me that the only thing he wanted to do was to lay wrapped in my arms when he fell asleep and stay wrapped in my arms until he woke in the morning. Even though I also wanted that so much, I knew that he had to go. Ensuring that delivery made it safely to its destination was more important. Lives depended on Madine getting the information that I had found to the right people so something could be done about it. I knew that it would not be too long before he was back again, so that helped ease the feeling of missing him.

***

After he had left it was back to the same routine for me. Well same in deeds but it felt much different. Better in some ways and worse in others. I now know that there is someone who cares for me and with whom I can care about as well, but now I feel even worse when I go with any of the customers. It feels like I am being unfaithful to Madine. I wonder how much longer I will have to live like this before things change.

I just have to remind myself of the good that I am able to achieve while doing what I am doing. I have to keep going until I can help bring it to a end.

I did not have to wait too long for Madine to visit again. He called again five standard days later. I was worried at first that what had happened before was just a one off. A result of the adrenaline from nearly being caught by the Imperials. Those worries were dismissed when at the first opportunity took me into his arms and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. It was full of tenderness, passion and it showed me how much he had also missed me.

He had some great news to tell me. When he told the other Rebels about the planned ambush they were able to come up with a plan that meant that there was no blood spilled. He told me that they had decided to feign that the captain of the freighter was ill so they could change him at last minute. With the change of captain it meant that they could change the route that they traveled. So that officially the new route was seen to being more efficient, but unofficially it was done to avoid the ambush. The supplies were then able to be delivered safely.

The rebels are also investigating how the imperial managed to get the information in the first place.

***


End file.
